Honey and Gogo in Wonderland
Honey and Gogo in Wonderland was Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of Walt Disney's 1951 animated feature, "Alice in Wonderland" It appeared on YouTube. May 27 2016. ''Cast: * 'Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) (sharing the role) as Alice' * 'Aunt Cass (Big Hero 6) as Alice's sister' * 'Mochi (Big Hero 6) as Dinah' *Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) as The White Rabbit'' *''Dodger (Oliver & Company) as The Doorknob'' *''Orville (The Rescuers) as the Dodo'' *''Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum'' *''Super Mario as the Walrus'' *''Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) as the Carpenter'' *''Sneezy (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) as Bill the Lizard'' *''Mary Poppins as the Red Rose'' *''Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as the Violet'' *''Joy (Inside Out) as the Daisy'' *''Cinderella (Cinderella) as White Rose'' *''Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as the Caterpillar'' *''Iago (Aladdin) as the Caterpillar as a Butterfly'' *''Georgette (Oliver & Company) as the Bird in a Tree'' *''Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia: Dance of the Hours) as The Cheshire Cat'' *''Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as The Mad Hatter'' *''Ludwig Von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) as The March Hare'' *''Herman (The Wonderful World of Color) as The Dormouse'' *''Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as The Queen of Hearts'' *''Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) as The King of Hearts'' Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel ''Scenes: * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 1: Opening Credits' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 2: Honey and Gogo are Bored/("In a World of Our Own")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 3: Run of the Owl/("I'm Late")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 4: Honey and Gogo Meet Dodger' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 5: Honey and Gogo's Arrival/("Caucus Race")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 6: The Girls Meet Tuck and Roll/("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 7: The Plumber and His Brother' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 8: Old Father William' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 9: A Dwarf with a Ladder' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 10: A Garden of Talking Flowers/("All in the Golden Afternoon")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 11: The Girls Meet Grumpy/("How Doth the Little Crocodile")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 12: More Ups and Downs for Honey and Gogo' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 13: Honey and Gogo Meet the Cheshire Gator/("Twas Brilling")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 14: The Mad Tea Party (Part 1)/("The Unbirthday Song")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 15: The Mad Tea Party (Part 2)/Professor Owl Arrives Again' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 16: The Tulgey Woods' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 17: The Girls Get Lost/("Very Good Advice")' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 18: ("Painting the Roses Red")/The Cards' March/Ursula of Hearts' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 19: The Girls Play Croquet' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 20: The Cheshire Gator Appears Yet Again' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 21: Honey and Gogo's Trial/("The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise))' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 22: Honey and Gogo's Flight/The Finale' * 'Honey and Gogo in Wonderland part 23: Ending Credits' Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: * 'Big Hero 6 (2014)' * 'Disney's Sing-Along Songs (1986)' * 'Oliver & Company (1988)' * 'The Rescuers (1977)' * 'The Rescuers Down Under (1990)' * 'A Bug's Life (1998)' * 'Super Mario Bros. (1985)' * 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)' * 'Mary Poppins (1964)' * 'Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)' * 'Inside Out (2015)' * 'Pollyanna (1960)' * 'The Parent Trap (1961)' * 'Wreck-It Ralph (2012)' * 'Frozen (2013)' * 'Tangled (2010)' * 'The Little Mermaid (1989)' * 'Beauty and the Beast (1991)' * 'The Emperor's New Groove (2000)' * 'Bee Movie (2007)' * 'Dumbo (1941)' * 'Cinderella (1950)' * 'The Simpsons (1989)' * 'Aladdin (1992)' * 'Fantasia (1940)' * 'Family Guy (1999)' * 'The Wonderful World of Color (1961)' Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Disney Scenes Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Gallery: Honey_Lemon_and_Gogo_Tomago.jpg|Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago as Alice'' Cass_big_hero_6.png|''Aunt Cass as Alice's Sister'' Mochi.png|''Mochi as Dinah'' Professor owl.jpg|''Professor Owl as the White Rabbit'' Dodger.jpg|''Dodger as the Doorknob'' The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-3048.jpg|''Orville as the Dodo'' Tuck and Roll Are Both Pill Bugs.jpg|''Tuck and Roll as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum'' Mario super mario.png|''Super Mario as the Walrus'' Luigi super mario.png|''Luigi as the Carpenter'' Sneezy_snow_white.png|'Sneezy as Bill The Lizard' Marry poppins disney character.jpg|''Mary Poppins as the Rose'' Eglantine Price in Bedknobs and Broomsticks.jpg|''Eglantine Price as the Violet'' Joy inside out characters.png|''Joy as the Daisy'' IMG 0679.JPG|''Cinderella as White Rose'' Grumpy2.png|''Grumpy as the Caterpillar'' Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|''Iago as the Caterpillar as a Butterfly'' 213832 1238710762006 full.jpg|''Georgette as the Bird in the Tree'' Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-8818.jpg|''Ben Ali Gator as the Cheshire Cat'' Peter Griffin.png|''Peter Griffin as the Mad Hatter'' Professor Ludwig Von Drake.jpg|''Professor Ludwig Von Drake as the March Hare'' Herman the Bootle Beetle.jpg|''Herman as the Dormouse'' Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|''Ursula as the Queen of Hearts'' Flotsam and Jetsam.jpg|''Flotsam and Jetsam as the King of Hearts'' Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:YouTube Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof